The invention relates to a hand-held circular saw with a housing for a motor which drives the saw blade and a housing for a rechargeable battery for powering the motor, wherein a U-shaped handle running parallel to the plane of the circular saw blade extends between the housings and is connected at the ends of its arms to the housings.
Hand held circular saws of the type described above have a circular saw blade that is driven by a motor mounted in a housing. A rechargeable battery installed in another housing supplies the motor driving power necessary, for example, electrical energy. By virtue of the use of a battery or a similar energy storage means, the user of the circular saw is independent of the availability of a power supply mains for operating the circular saw, in particular for operation of the motor.
DE 3318507 discloses such a circular saw with a housing for a motor for driving a circular saw blade and a housing for a rechargeable battery. A U-shaped hand grip running parallel to the plane of the circular saw blade projects from and is connected by its arms to the both housings. The axis of rotation of the motor runs transversely to the plane of the circular saw blade.
The advantage presented by this well-known embodiment is that by the arrangement of the hand grip the circular saw heavily weighted by the battery and the motor can be fairly manually guided.
The drawback of this arrangement is that the circular saw exhibits a considerable range of movement transverse to the plane of the saw blade by virtue of the arrangement of the motor, the battery and the hand grip Furthermore, the use of a high-output motor or/and battery is significantly limited by virtue of the limited structural depth transverse to the circular saw blade.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hand guided circular saw with a rechargeable battery that is easy to handle and also permits sufficient space for a motor and a battery, thereby offering high cutting performance.
The object is achieved according to the invention in that the axis of rotation of the motor runs substantially parallel to the plane of the circular saw blade.
By virtue of the fact that the axis of rotation runs parallel to the plane of the circular saw blade, more powerful motors with greater dimensions can be used, without having to accept an extension transverse to the plane of the circular saw blade which would result in a reduction of handling ease of the circular saw. Particularly in the use of a battery-driven motor, the operation lifetime and consequently the maximum possible service life and/or cutting performance is also increased. Further, especially in the case of battery-driven circular saws, higher efficiency results, since, for example, newer motor types and batteries with greater dimensions can be used without sacrificing handling ease.
Moreover, the configuration of the motor increases the operational safety of the circular saw because the axis of rotation of the motor is arranged parallel to the plane of the saw blade and by virtue of this fact, in the event of blockage of the circular saw blade, the housing is not averted or swung horizontally in the same plane as the circular saw blade.
The axis of rotation of the motor is advantageously arranged transverse to the direction of cutting by the circular saw in such a fashion that there is an optimum distribution of the weight of the circular saw. Since most electrical motors exhibit an essentially cylindrical external contour, the cross-section of the electrical motor is less than its own length. With this design, the axis of rotation of the motor and./or the center of gravity of a rechargeable battery is preferably substantially in the plane fixed by the machining direction of gravity and the hand grip. With respect to the handling ease of the circular saw, this means that it is possible for the user to hold the circular saw in a machining position without an application of great force.
The housing for the battery in the insertion direction is arranged preferably tilted less than 85xc2x0 with respect to the axis of rotation of the motor so that the dimension of the circular saw in the direction of cutting is kept to a minimum. Particularly in the case of battery-driven circular saws, a minimum dimension is very important, because in such circular saws ease of handling plays a significant role. Moreover, this compact construction relative to the direction of cutting makes possible optimum visibility. If, however, minimal expanse is important in the plane of the circular saw blade and perpendicular to the direction of cutting, then the housing for the battery is preferably arranged tilted in the direction of cutting more than 85xc2x0 relative to the axis of rotation.